Spoiler Territory
by Despol12
Summary: Shoko's idea of a dream job had always been to work comfortably as a CEO while embezzling company funds for her retirement. UA however, had other plans. Well... A hero's just a step below that dream, right?
1. Chapter 1

Spoilers never bothered me, whether it was a twist in a new movie or a new development a book I've never let them ruin my experience. To me, knowing what happens, picking out foreshadowing and putting them together myself. It's far more interesting seeing all the clues the creator left to lead the audience to their perfect hand-picked ending. But real life is not like that, instead of a book written by one author, it's a compilation constantly being written by billions of people. Whose plotlines interweave and intersect, sometimes for the better and sometimes for the worst. I suppose that's why I depend so much on my quirk. For all it's drawbacks, it's kept me safe, and sometimes it gives me a few surprises, too.

"You're getting into UA?!"

"I _will_ mom, hasn't happened yet." I shuffled the papers in front of me, double checking the name of the school on the admissions form before filling out another portion of the paper. I strained my eyes as my quirk started activating. Scanning over the ghostly image that overlapped the admissions form and found the word I was looking for.

 _"Congratulations"._

My quirk, Snapshot, vaguely named by some random government agent who recorded it. Lets me see the final result of an action. In this case, it showed me the results of me filling out the form for UA. Which is apparently an acceptance letter. Useful, right? But I don't even want to be a hero, it's one of the occupations that I had long since ruled out to be not worth the pay. I wish I could just see what job my future self has. But since there's no single action that gives me the answer, I'll have to give up on that.

"Should I even go? Hero business is pretty dangerous."

"Of course you should go! Think of the money you'll make! And all the people your old lady can brag to!"

Hey, are you sure you're my mom? Putting your daughter in danger for meaningless wealth and bragging rights? Wait, that does sound like something I'll do. The fame I could care less about, but the money does sound tempting. But I'm getting ahead of myself, my quirk only shows me the final result. So I have no idea how I would even get past the admissions test or what the test actually is. Not to mention because the test is ten months away so my quirk's being really vague. The only thing I could make out from the vision was some random letters here and there and the word "Congratulations". My quirk's never wrong though, anything it shows me is 100% accurate. So unless the universe pulls a fast one on me and the letter actually says "Congratulations, you failed, now screw off." I should be on the smooth path to UA.

"I guess I'll apply for the Management Department. That seems decently safe, I was thinking about focusing on business in high school anyways."

"Well, it doesn't hurt to apply anyways right? No matter what happens you'll have mama's love and support!"

"Submitting an application requires 8,000 yen," I said holding out my hand.

"..." my dear mother hesitantly pulled out her purse and put the bills on my hand. While making a face like she was told by the mafia to hand over her firstborn.

Heh

-x-

The following three weeks passed by pretty quickly, my classes ended with everyone happily discussing their choices and whose admission test times matched with whose and when they should meet up. Hey, should you be chatting so happily with your competitors? Once you walk out of this room you should be at each other's throats. You know? What? I'm being bitter? What are you talking about?

Anyways, since none of my friends even thought about applying to UA, I made myself scarce and left the building. Adjusting my black baseball cap as I walked.

Ah right, the hat. I choose when I can activate my quirk most times, but sometimes when I'm curious about something I activate it unconsciously. One time there was a villain attack near my block and a bunch of people was running around outside making a bunch of noise. I opened my window to see what's going on. Accidentally activated my quirk, tried to see the results of like 30 people's actions and passed out for the whole day. And my mom still didn't send me to the hospital, that cheap woman! At least she brought me the hat afterward. Anyways, the base cap blocks like 30% percent of my vision. So my eyes don't wander and see something I don't want to see, like the result of that couple sneaking off into a nearby hotel.

Now you might think since I'm going to UA I should be doing some training or something. But here's my counterpoint, what difference does it make? I already know I'm getting in so why would I work myself until I'm crawling on the ground like- that kid.

My attention caught on to a short green hair boy running- well more trying to run while panting his lungs out. Curious, I strained my eyes at his form, making out a faint outline.

 _The same boy drops onto his bed like a rock into a dreamless slumber, only to wake up every few moments or so in pain due to his sore muscles._

Jesus kid is this a training regiment or self-torture, there's no way that's healthy. Well, there's nothing I can do for him today. Since my quirk already predicted the result happening tonight.

Still...

"Hey kid, need a drink?" I caught his attention and pointed to the vending machine a bit down the road from where I was.

-x-

"Th-thanks, umm Miss…"

"Shoko Mitsuru, just call me Mitsuru"

"M-Mitsuru, thank you for the d-drink… Ah, my n-name is Izuku Midoriya!"

Well, I wasn't expecting this kid to be so shy. With that look in his eyes and the way he was going at it I half expected him to tell me to move out of fucking the way and kick me in the legs. Though, I guess it's pretty impossible for a kid his age to be so violent and foul-mouthed. Though it's true that he's a little too jumpy for someone who decided to train to the death. Wait! Could it be, I've finally grown into a beauty-

"S-sorry, I get kinda n-nervous around people **o-older** than me."

"...I'm a third-year middle school student…"

"Ah! Sorry, we are a-actually the same age then! It's just that you're so tall."

"I'm not tall, you're just short."

"S-sorry."

"Enough sorries already." I sighed and twisted the cap of my drink off. After taking a gulp I asked the reason I stopped him in the first place. "This may be none of my business. But what's with… you know. Is this a punishment or something?"

"N-no, nothing like that," Midoriya stammered, suddenly his voice got lower. "To tell you the truth… I'm actually training to get into UA."

Midoriya looked down after that like he was expecting something from me. Oh, I get it, other people usually laugh after he says that, huh. Well too bad, I'm the last person who should be laughing at that.

"Look, I know I said you were short but that's no reason to follow a harsh training schedule like that."

"Oh!" Midoriya's eyes seemed to brighten a bit as he struggled to explain himself. "Actually I already finished the requirements today, I'm just doing a bit extra just in case."

"This is a little more than just a bit extra, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but I need to do this much and more if I want to become a hero. I'm already so far behind everyone else. For my dream, this is nothing!"

Watching Midoriya, who had lost his stutter, staring into the sunset with bright eyes that didn't suit his disheveled appearance at all. I felt a bit, no, a lot guilty. Seriously, this kid is trying so hard to reach the place that I'm literally waltzing my way into with no effort. After seeing just how much UA meant to Midoriya, I kind of starting to see it as more than just some famous school, too.

"Looks like I should've minded my own business, you seem to know what you're doing." I shuffled awkwardly. "Even so, don't overdo it okay? All this training's going to waste if your body gives out if you push yourself too far."

"T-thanks I w-will." Midoriya broke out of his trance. "Oh. About the money for the d-drink."

"Don't worry about it, I can spare 300 yen."

After waving goodbye to Midoriya, I was hit was an unfamiliar urge to do something. Like anything besides waking my regular route home and slacking off in my room. I guess meeting Midoriya caused this huh. Well, it's not like hitting the gym ever hurt anybody. Might as well see how long this fire lasts.

-x-

It somehow lasted the entire summer. Yes I, Shoko Mitsuru, actually went to the gym every day since I met Midoriya that sunset. Every single day for a few hours until the admissions exam for UA. I know, even I don't believe it. Disregarding the fact that I had signed up for the Management Department which probably had you sitting at desks more than running around outside. As for the aftermath, I feel more awake and alert, probably not that much physically stronger. Just more healthy. I'll take what I can get, maybe I'll even keep it up after I enter UA.

Speaking of UA, the first part of the exam was written, I didn't neglect my studies for the gym either. My grades are actually pretty good I think, good enough to get into the Management Department at least. I thought I was worried for nothing, so far it seemed like an ordinary entrance exam no wonder my quirk said I could make it. Of course, that's when UA decided to prove me wrong.

Giant robots, seriously? How am I supposed to destroy a robot? I can barely stop them from destroying me and I'm supposed to destroy them? Are you looking down on robots?! That's how I ended up running around from cover to cover as destruction filled the air around me. Some of the kids were like me running around dodging while some of the other kids, applicants for the hero course probably, were flying around demolishing robots like nothing.

Hey look, I wish I could be doing something cool and exciting right now too but unless these robots have a special weak spot that can be penetrated by a number 2 pencil I'm straight out of luck.

The reason for this is stupid too, I asked one of the proctors, some random pro hero, if I was taking the right test. And he said, " _Yeah you're in the right spot, kid. You see, when UA was founded it used to only teach the hero course. But as the school expanded, other departments were added by returning alumni. They never changed the entrance exam though, so the exam has always been a little more suited to the hero types. But don't worry if you're not in the hero department your teachers won't look for any points other than participation from this part. So just treat it like some hard to come by experience and er… good luck."_

Man, almost being crushed by robots is going to be such a valuable experience when I'm working my cushy desk job. Can't wait to put this on my resume! Seriously when I graduate maybe I should come back here and fix this damn exam. Well still this isn't that bad, the hero course kids are doing a pretty good job of smashing robots as soon as they see them.

" _Attention! The entrance exam is entering the last few minutes!"_

Just as I started my sigh of relief, a huge explosion knocked me on my ass. And from the dust clouds, to my annoyance and horror, emerge a bigger and probably much deadlier robot. Now this guy was BIG, like three times bigger than the biggest robot I've seen so far in the test. Does UA have no sense of scale or something? You're supposed to work your way up to that size, you can't introduce a boss like that in the tutorial! Still, I guess some kids were thinking differently and actually charged the thing. Well, good luck random kids, I'll think about you on 'Death by Giant Robot' day.

With that thought, I grab my cap that had fallen off when the giant robot appeared and ran towards the exit. In hindsight, I probably should've put it on as soon as I got it back. Maybe then I wouldn't have seen a boy scampering away from the giant robot. The robot seemed to notice the movement beneath it. And after its single eye glowed briefly to affirm its new target, it aimed its fist towards the boy. In my shock, my quirk accidentally activated.

 _The boy in front of me lying on the ground with blood leaking profusely from his leg. Motionless without any sign that he was even alive._

I've seen this scene before, multiple times even, with my ability stuff like this isn't unusual. But my quirk gives me the power to see the future, it doesn't give me the power to change it. See a kid chasing after a ball get hit by a car? Even though you grab the kid back from the street, the ball hits a front wheel and causes the driver to lose control. Straight to the sidewalk, towards that same kid, and you by extension. At least mom sent me to the damn hospital that time. The point the ability to see the future isn't as fun as you would think. Maybe there's a quirk like that somewhere, but it isn't mine. My quirk shows me an absolute, a result that the universe itself decided on.

But even though, as a human being, no matter how many times I see scenes like this I can't just let it play out normally. Not without doing something at least. So with those probably suicidal thoughts, I lunged forward. Grabbed the collar of the kid's jacket and jumped backward as hard as I can. And straight into a collapsing building. Aw shi-.

-x-

"Hey, are you alright?"

"What do you think?" I blinked as I adjusted my eyes to the darkness. "What about you?"

"Oh, erm. The rubble collapsed around me so I can't move a muscle and my leg's bleeding pretty hard. But other than that I'm alright. Look's like we're going to have to wait for someone to come and get us out though."

Lying motionless and a bleeding leg huh. I let out a rough sigh.

"Good enough."

After that, my partner in crime and I got dug out, given some first-aid treatment, and were sent home. And after I dragged my tired body home, I opened the door and saw a mug of my favorite milk green tea with honey on the dining table. I sat and reached towards the mug, enjoying the aroma before taking a sip. I closed my eyes to enjoy the flavor as I heard my mom's voice come from the kitchen.

"Doing okay?"

"Yeah." I sigh contently.

-x-

Speaking of inevitabilities, the acceptance letter from UA looked exactly like the one my quirk showed me. From the designs on the paper, to the font, to the words " _Congratulations on your acceptance to UA's General Department!"_

What.

* * *

Reviews and criticisms are appreciated, really helps drive my creativity and willingness to write. I'm pretty new at this after all.


	2. Chapter 2

The General Department, class 1-C. But why? I checked the results of my written exam. It was definitely good enough to get into the Management Department. Did UA make a mistake? I have to talk to a teacher about this. But first, I need a drink.

I stopped by a vending machine near UA. Fingering through my pockets for change as I looked through the selections.

Ugh, all out of green tea. And the only thing left is soda. All Might brand, huh. Does that stuff even taste good? Whatever, I can't go to school without a drink.

Sighing, I put my change in the machine, grabbed my soda, and walked through the gates of UA.

-x-

The General Department is really… well, general. Class 1-C was just a regular classroom and it's students were, for the most part, normal. No one was leaping off the walls showing off their quirk or declaring themselves to be the next All Might. They were just chatting aimlessly about the news or a popular video on the internet.

"If you're just going to be regular high school students. Why did you even come to UA?" I sighed. I admit that I'm just being bitter but what's wrong with that? I'll say those grapes are sour until the very end!

My train of thought was interrupted by the chair next to me being slid out. A student with wild purple hair and dark circles under his eyes sat down next to me.

Whoa, this guy looks even more bitter than me! What's his tragic backstory? Too bad I'm focused on myself right now. I'm on my own mission, dammit! I just need to make it through class and find the faculty office.

And with that goal in mind, my new homeroom teacher walked in and class started.

-x-

Okay, so it turns out we don't have classes on the first day and actually have an orientation with the rest of the student body instead. Well except for class 1-A, who was too special to join us and had class instead. Good on them, hero stuff's got to be hard. Too bad for class 1-B though, the fact that they are here with us just proves that UA doesn't take them seriously. Still, orientation means we get to leave early and that means I get to get my answers early.

I made my way to the faculty office and gulped nervously.

Now that I'm actually here I'm kinda scared to go in. I mean, I heard UA's teachers are all professional heroes. Not the most consistent kind of people when it comes to personalities. Most of them are wacky as hell and some of them are just plain crazy. Not the people you think should be teaching kids that's for sure. Maybe for the hero course but not for us General/Management Department kids. Ah. I should check for unexpected events with my quirk! Sure, using my quirk just cements the fact that the events will happen. But at least I'll know, so here goes!

"Excuse me!" I grabbed the doorknob, opening the door to enter. Activating my quirk at the same time.

 _Misuru leaves the room, closing the door behind her._

I don't know what I expected.

"Oh hey! You're the kid from the entrance exams. Survived the robots didn't you? Good stuff! Knew you could do it."

At least the first teacher I saw was someone I was familiar with. Someone so unassuming I literally forgot about him until I saw him again.

"Hello teacher, I have some questions about my final placement in UA," I said as professionally as I could. It may be awkward now but it will be useful to get on my future faceless corporate boss's good side.

"Always with the questions, huh. Alright! Let me get your file."

As I waited for him to come back I took out the soda I bought this morning and took a drink.

This stuff is actually pretty decent.

"Found it!" the teacher came back looking through what I assumed was my file. "And look at that! You got some points from the robots! Hero points no less!"

"I got points?" What? How?

"Yep, says here you got five points for moving to save a fellow student. Real heroic stuff."

"Whatever, that doesn't matter right now. I'm here for something else. My score on the written was clearly high enough to meet the Management Department requirements. And I put that department as my first choice. So why am I am in the General Department."

"Well. The Management Department's full."

Wow, I was not expecting an actual answer. Maybe UA's not as bad as I thought.

"It only had room for you or the guy who ranked below you."

" _ **And you chose him!?**_ " I take back everything I just thought. "I even got those hero points right? So why?"

"Actually that's part of the reason. UA doesn't sort students by numbers." The teacher said with surprising seriousness. "The staff chooses the department where the student has the most room to grow. The scores are just a means to an end."

"So you're telling me that I belong in the General Department?"

"No, that's just the place where you have the most room to grow." The teacher smiled. "When the staff researched your actions during the exam, your quirk, as well as… past events."

The car accident huh…

"They unanimously decided to place you in the General Department so you can… explore your options. You're a smart gal. You know what they're trying to see, right?"

"...Yeah." Of course I can figure that out. I just didn't want to acknowledge it.

After all, me. A hero?

-x-

The way home felt longer than usual, probably since I had so much on my mind after my talk with my homeroom teacher.

What's with UA's system anyways. First the students studying to be pencil pushers get told they have to participate in a test designed for heroes. And now I get demoted to the General Department because I scored too high. Exploring my options, my ass. It's not like I have the qualities of a hero. I only got a few scrapes saving that kid, it's not I risked my life or anything. It's normal to help someone when you can. Like holding the door for the person behind you, anyone can do that. Besides…

My quirk's not for saving people.

" _Eeeeeeeeek!"_

What is it now!? I'm contemplating my life here! Some kid get scratched by a stray cat or something?

Whatever. Might as well take a look.

I walked toward the alleyway I heard the scream coming from and peeked in. Only to see something that was definitely _not_ a stray cat.

Holy shit that guy is on fire.

Surprisingly, the scream didn't come from the man literally bathing in flames. It came from the woman the man was slowly approaching. The woman was dress in a grey suit while the man was in a ragged shirt and torn jeans.

The fire must be his quirk then. Is he a villain? There should be heroes after him, right? Why aren't they here? This scene is too conspicuous to go unnoticed.

"What are you doing?"

I was so distracted by the man on fire that I didn't notice the third person in the alley until he spoke. Purple hair and eyebags under his eyes, wearing a UA uniform.

That's the guy that sits next to me, right? I think he said his name was Hitoshi Shinso during introductions.

The villain seemed to have noticed him too and turned his attention from the woman in front of him to Shinso.

"I asked you. What are you doing? Are you mute or something?" Shinso asked again. Looking a bit visibly distressed by the villain's lack of response.

Hey, if you are gonna get cold feet you shouldn't have interfered in the first place! And here I thought you had some special quirk that could beat the guy senseless.

The villain continued staring blankly at Shinso. The woman took this chance to run towards the exit of the alley. Past Shinso. And towards me. I reached out and grabbed her arm as she ran past me. Held my other hand to her mouth to stop her from screaming again and spoke to her softly.

"Call the police."

The woman tearfully nodded. I let go and walked into the alley myself.

"Hey! Shinso, what are you doing? The train station's not that way! Didn't you say we would go home together?"

"What are you-" Shinso switched his attention to me, surprised by my sudden entrance.

"Sorry about this guy, sir. He gets lost easily and has a bad attitude. So don't take anything he says to heart, okay?"

The villain stood there without a sound.

Alright, now or never.

"So, I'll just take him and leave, alright?" I walked over to Shinso and grabbed his arm. "Gotta get home fast, homework and stuff you know."

I started walking towards the entrance, picking up my pace as I went. The villain still standing there like an idiot. But... just in case.

 _A flaming man stands in the entrance of an alley. Every inch of it, from the ground to the walls, covered in flames._

I knew this wasn't going to be so easy.

I dug in my heels to stop my movement as the villain leaped from behind us to the entrance and landing with an explosion of fire.

"Get back!" This time Shinso acted and pulled me back further into the alley.

The villain recovered from his leap and started slowly walking towards us. Each step left behind a flaming footprint that spread the flames further.

"Holy crap, what's a small-time villain doing with a powerful quirk like that?" With a quirk like that, you should be robbing banks or fighting All Might. What's with the messed up agenda? Do you work at UA or something?

"I think his quirk wasn't originally that powerful." Shinso pointed at a discarded syringe nearby. "He probably took a drug that enhanced his quirk. I don't think he's even fully aware of what's happening."

So he's all drugged up huh? That means my brilliant performance was playing to an empty audience. How embarrassing. But first-

 _The villain landed in the middle of the alley, creating another explosion._

"Jump back!" I leaped backward just as the villain did. Shinso joined me soon after with time to spare. The explosion happened a few seconds after he straightened himself next to me.

"Is that your quirk? Your eyes were glaring pretty hard back there."

"Yeah, it's good for dodging if I focus on the small movements his body makes. But nevermind that, I had the woman from before call the police. We just have to survive until they get here."

"We're running out of space." Shinso pointed behind us. He was right, the villain was spreading flames like crazy and we are approaching the end of the alley soon.

"We need a plan," Shinso said. "If I can get him to respond to me we can end the fight right now."

"So we need to snap him out of his daze?" I pulled out my half-full soda bottle from this morning. "You think this will do?"

"We have no other choice."

"No choice huh," I steeled myself. Come on, this isn't a fight. It's just a script moving towards the ending my quirk provides. I don't need to fight if I trust in my quirk. I just need to play my part. Just get this over with and I won't ever have to do something so terrifying ever again.

"A-all right, I'll make an opening." Clutching the soda bottle I dashed forward before Shinso could even respond.

I can't use my quirk on the villain, that only gives me enough information to dodge. To get the information I need, I have to... see the result of my own actions. I have to seal my fate to beat my opponent.

Pushing down my dread, I activated my quirk.

 _In a burning alleyway, a burning man held a black hair girl by her neck with his arm._

The fear I suppressed came back up in an instant but I forcibly ignored it.

Okay, okay, calm down. I've already decided so I have to act. Just plan according to the scene.

I twisted the cap off the soda bottle and held the bottle in front of my mouth. The villain in front of me moved back his left leg and kicked a huge torrent of flames in my direction.

It's fine. In the vision, I wasn't burnt. I will be okay if I just dodge.

I moved to left, feeling the heat of the flames soar past me. I increased my speed as I approached the flaming man. Not giving him time to respond with another kick. I leaped again.

Only for a hand to shoot out from the smoke and grabbed me by the neck.

Even though I had prepared myself for it, the shock of the impact caused the soda bottle to drop from my fingers. And I almost opened my mouth to scream.

Hold it in!

Just barely forcing my scream back down my throat. I struggled to meet the villain face to face.

And spit the soda I held in my mouth right into his glossed over eyes.

The villain fell back in surprise and let go. The force crushing my neck left and I fell to the ground gasping for air.

"What the- What happened?" The villain tried to stand up while rubbing his eyes with his hands.

"Don't you think you were underestimating us a little bit?"

"What!? Who are you!?"

And with that answer. The fight was over.

-x-

The police arrived to the scene of Shinso and I trying to tie the junkie with some dirty cloth we found in some nearby garbage. Arguing over which of his limbs to tie together first.

And when the woman Shinso helped escape told the cops about the villain and his powers. The police had also called some pro heroes over, who arrived awkwardly after hearing the battle had already been won.

The heroes still checked over Shinso and me to make sure that neither of us was hurt. I sported some bruises and minor burns from when the villain held me by my neck. While Shinso was battered from the flames but uninjured. After that Shinso pointed the police to the empty syringes that were crucial evidence and undid whatever he did to the junkie so he could be questioned.

The woman that was rescued thanked us and help us explain to the cops and heroes everything that happened. In the end, Shinso got scolded for intervening instead of getting help immediately. While I was praised for actually thinking and calling the police. And then scolded soon after for jumping into danger anyway. Still, I think some of the heroes and cops were actually a little bit impressed by our quick thinking.

Then we were basically kidnapped by the reporters who showed up soon after the heroes arrived. Shinso kept his responses short and sweet. While my recount of how I arrived cooly to the distressing cries of a poor damsel and a pitiful classmate in trouble was unfortunately ended by an irritated glare from said "pitiful classmate".

"And so what have you two learned from this experience? What would you do if the same thing happens again?" The news reporter asked, pushing her microphone in our faces.

"Well, I'll do a better job of accessing the situation. Things only got so dangerous because I didn't check the state of the criminal properly. I won't make the same mistake again."

"Well said. As unexpected from a student from UA! What about you?"

"Uh… if possible I wouldn't want to be in this situation again. Ha ha…"

"Haha, well I wouldn't wish this on anyone! Except for All Might of course! Now one last question. What did each of you feel that made you confront the villain?"

"Fighting villains is a hero's duty. My goal is to become a hero. If I walk away from a villain committing evil, then I would be straying from my goal."

"Excellent, you have quite the future ahead of you young man! What about you young lady?"

"What I felt? I mean nothing really special. It's natural to help someone if you can, right?"

Yeah. This is just normal. Reaching out to someone that's within your reach is something anyone can do.

Thus, this surprising event ended my first day at UA.


End file.
